Electrical insert devices are important to the construction industry, particularly in view of the expanding use of electrical equipment and accessories and the ensuing need for and desirability of installing more insert devices at plural stations. The cost of shipment of such devices from the manufacturer to the ultimate users, such as contractors and suppliers, and the cost of assembly and installation of such devices and the degree of reliability on assembly and use, are major factors in determining the use thereof. The invention disclosed herein fills the requirements mentioned by providing an insert device formed of parts which may be readily shipped in knock-down form, occupying a minimum of shipping space and which may be readily registered with and assembled into the cable raceways in accurate and reliable interlocking procedures, and which are efficient in use.
From the foregoing it will be noted that the insert device of the invention is provided with novel means facilitating assembly and installation thereof at the point of desired installation without the use of tools or fixtures, and enabling simple adjustment to conform precisely and accurately to the raceway or other opening wherein it is to be positioned and to readily register and interlock therewith.